The Awkward Adventures Of Five Lunatics
by Breathing Stardust
Summary: In a world where fandoms collide, Jade Rogers, Valissa Uioko, Madison Holmes, Catherine Kecum, and Princess Sparklebottom are all enrolled in The Institute of the Future Leaders, Samantha Wayne as a teacher there. They are learning how to take their families places in the world when they grow up. It will be a struggle for the five. But soon, they will become unstoppable. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Enrollment Day

**Authors Note: This was dedicated to the five friends that inspired Katie, Madison, Sparklebottom, Valissa, and Samantha. Please go easy on reviews, this is my first story.**

* * *

_Who run the world? Girls!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jade, get up! JADE!"  
"Ugh, what is it, James?"  
"Dad wants us up, now."

"Aww, just five more minutes?"

"Nope. He said now."  
"Aww..."

Groaning, fifteen year old Jade Rogers got up out of bed, and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She was pretty much on military time, getting up at the first sight of dawn. But, that just happens to be what you get when you're one of the children of Steven Rogers. That was quite unfortunate for Jade, for like her mother, Natasha Rogers, she slept like the _d_ _ead_. But then her dad said something that got her up out of bed in a snap.

"Jade, get up! We're enrolling today! You don't want to be late!"

She sped to the mirror, and brushed her blonde hair till it shone. She made sure her white ish skin was soft, before putting on her navy blue silk pants, a scarlet red tank top, and a black sweater, with black boots and white stingers like her mom. She was the next Black Widow, and her little brother, James Rogers, was the next Captain America.

Dashing to the table, she poured a bowl of cereal and milk, grabbed an apple, and plopped herself down. When her dad eyed her, she squirmed under his gaze, afraid he'd tell her to go change or something, but he made no comment. James silently laughed at her.

"James, stop picking on your sister," their dad scolded.  
"Alright," James groaned. Jade stuck out her tongue just as their mother walked in.

"Morning," she grumbled. Their dad held out a coffee mug, and she took it, smiling. She walked over to her son and ruffled his hair, then to her daughter and kissed her head. "So, Jade. You excited? Today's the day," she asked. Jade nodded.

"I'm really looking forward to it. I mean, it's _o__nly _the Future Leaders Institute! I'm excited!"

"At least you get free admission. It would've been so expensive otherwise."

"Mhmm."

After a short breakfast and a long pep talk (typical), they headed to the institute, hopefully to register their beloved Jade in the best boarding school for superheroes, ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While they were in the office, James groaned. "Why do we have to wait?" he asked, growing rapidly impatient. Jade hit him.  
"Shut up, twerp. This is one of my big days, and I'm not gonna have you ruin it!" she exclaimed, powering up her stingers.

"You two, calm down, _n__ow_, " Natasha scolded through clenched teeth.  
"For Jade Rogers?" a counselor asked.  
"Here!" Jade called.  
"My name is Samantha Wayne. I am the counselor and a teacher here. If you'll come this way, please."

"Good luck, Jade!" her dad whispered.

Jade got up from her seat, and walked into Mrs. Wayne's office. It was kinda big, and another girl was already in there.  
"Jade Rogers, this is Madison Holmes. She will be one of your roommates,"  
"Hi," the girl waved to her. She had soft, icy blue eyes and brown curly hair, and she was slender and tall. She extended a hand, and part of it was covered by her long brown trench coat. Jade extended her hand too.

"I guess we're roommates," Jade said.  
"I guess," Madison commented.  
"You will be paired up with three other girls," the counselor said. "It is important that you get along with them."  
"Yes, ma'am," Jade responded politely.  
"Alright," Madison agreed.  
"Now, if you guys would follow me, I'll show you to your dorm, where I'm sure the other girls already are. Oh, and did I mention, your parents are teachers here?"  
"What," both girls said in shock.  
"Yes. Madison, your dad is your detectives teacher, and Jade, you have your mother for espionage. Both of you have Jade's dad for basic combat."  
Madison grumbled something unintelligibly, and Jade was silent.  
"Now, if you'll come this way, please."


	2. Chapter 2: The Roommates

**Sorry I haven't been updating.**

**Just a BTW, Katie's name has been changed to Catherine. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Some them men may think they freak this like we do, but no they don't..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mrs. Wayne was right, the other girls were already there.

Catherine Kecum was medium height, slender, and wore blue glasses. Her green eyes stood in contrast to her pale skin, which made her look cool. She was the cousin of Ash Kecum, and dreamed of being a legendary Pokémon trainer.

Princess Sparklebottom was short. And small. And cute. She was the cousin of Cake, and was going to school to find out what she was doing with her life. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin.

Valissa Uioko looked a lot like her _boyfriend/fiancé,_ Gamsee Makara, except she had no horns, flattish hair, and wore slightly girlier things. She wanted to be a treasure hunter when she was older.

The second Jade and Madison walked in, the three started asking questions.

"Hey, you're our roommates?" Sparkle asked.  
"Yeah..." Madison replied.  
"Cool!" Valissa exclaimed. "I'm Valissa, this is Sparkle, and that's Catherine."

"We're Madison Holmes, and Jade Rogers."  
"Hey Jade!" Catherine exclaimed. "Any relation to Steven Rogers?  
"My dad."  
"Cool! He's my combat teacher."  
"Girl, we all have the same schedules!" Sparkle exclaimed.

"Anyway, isn't Sherlock your dad?" Jade asked.  
"Yeah, some incident with a girl named Jeanine, he had to fake dating her. They adopted me to make it look more realistic."  
"Wait, you look just like him!" Sparkle exclaimed.  
"Um...well. Yeah. That was...coincidental!"  
"...He's your flesh and blood dad, isn't he?" Katie asked.  
"Yes. I don't want to talk about it. Can we please move on?"

"Well, I'm the cousin of Ash."  
"Cousin of Cake."  
"Engaged to Gamzee."  
"Whoa, what?!" Sparkle exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I was promised to him at a pretty young age." Valissa explained.  
"From the way you speak of him, he must be a pretty good friend of yours, if you speak of him so highly. He must be your boyfriend, who you've known since childhood. You must've been promised to him when you were like...I don't know...1, 2 maybe?"

Everyone stared at Madison. "How'd you guess?" Valissa asked.

"It's genetic." Madison shrugged.

"Okay!" Jade exclaimed. "Moving on!"

"Um..." Sparkle began. "I like pie."  
"Me too," Everyone except Catherine chorused.

"I don't!" she yelled.  
"What?" Sparkle exclaimed.  
"Everyone likes pie!" Jade countered.  
"I like...**pie flavored**!"  
Everyone stared at her, but then suddenly, Jade broke out into laughter.  
"Haha! Pie flavored, oh that was rich! Haha!" Now everyone was staring at her, and eventually, the rest of them started laughing too.

Conversation went on like this for hours, and Jade and Madison enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

A/N: I'm so not kidding. The pie flavored thing actually happened! Next chapter, we get into life with the roommates. It's not pretty!


	3. Chapter 3: Annoyances

**So, I hope this one is a little funny. I'm horrible when it comes to humor.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jade, and my friends own the other OC's. Anything else belongs to their respective franchises. Sober belongs to Pink, Shake It Off belongs to Taylor Swift, and Tik Tok belongs to Ke$ha. My friends hate Shake It Off, but Tik Tok is our theme song.**

**Also: This whole thing is a giant Lion King reference, Buckets is supposed to be a dirty joke, for those of you who don't know, and usually, my friends use the f word.**

* * *

_I would never do nothing to let you cowards **** my world up!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To say the processes of unpacking and learning about each other was difficult was an understatement. To say it was torture was also an understatement. To say the girls wanted to run in front of a moving car was a little closer, but to say that Valissa was about to decapitate everyone and beat their corpses with their heads was a whole lot closer.

Either way, the process of unpacking and getting settled in was awful.

They all had something that they did around their houses that drove the others insane. One example came very painfully to Sparkle when she opened the sugar jar to go make cookies.

She shrieked very loudly, and ran into the living room. "Girls!" she demanded. "Why is there a human finger in the sugar jar?!"  
The rest of them all shrugged, except Madison. She just sat there, reading John Watson's online stories about her and her dad.

"Madison?" Sparkle began. "Do you know anything about the body part in the sugar jar?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, I stored body parts all over the kitchen. It preserves it longer."  
"But in the sugar jar?! The SUGAR JAR?! We eat out of that stuff!"  
"Yeah, sorry."

Sparkle made Madison clean out all the body parts from all the food supplies and tupperware that she had stored a part in, while the other girls just stared in disgust. When she had finished cleaning them out, they pretty much had a human body.

"Okay," Valissa demanded, "who did you kill, and why?"  
"No one," she responded uneasily.  
"Well," Jade commented, "at least we can say we've passed biology class."

Later on, all of them found Catherine's pet peeve. It was Jade just randomly bursting out into song, no matter how quiet she was trying to be. Jade was cleaning up around her section of the room, getting it presentable because she knew that at some point her parents would come to check on her. She had decided to sing meanwhile, for whatever reason.

"I'm safe, up high, nothing can touch me, why do I feel this party's over? No pain, inside, you're my protection, how do I feel this good sober?"  
"Oh, Zazu, do lighten up," Madison said. Jade spun around, evidently feeling challenged as Madison continued, "Sing something with a little...bounce in it."

Jade smirked, and sang, "Cause the players gonna play, play, play play play -"  
"Not that!" Valissa begged. "No, please, ANYTHING but that!"  
Jade sighed, and sang, "Wake up in the morning feeling like P -Diddy, got my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city." Valissa joined in for the rest of the song, "Before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back."

Catherine groaned as Sparkle and Madison joined in, "I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes, trying on all our clothes, clothes, boys blowing up our phones, phones...drop topping, playing our favorite CD's, going up to the party, trying to get a little bit tipsy..."

Catherine snapped. "We get it! Please, can you shut up?" All four girls just stared at her with wide eyes, and shut up.

Fifteen minutes later, Catherine, who was listening to music happily in the corner, got confronted by Valissa.

"Cathrine, why are you always so happy?" she asked.  
"What do you mean? I'm not a lways happy."  
"Around me, you are! I don't like it."  
"Okay, then! Nobody knows the trouble I've seen...nobody knows my sorrow..."

"That's better." Valissa walked off, and the other three girls gaped at the both of them.

It was five o'clock, and now they were heading toward mess hall for dinner. Suddenly, Sparkle screamed out "BUCKETS!" Everyone stared at her, and everyone but Jade got what it meant. All of them gawked and laughed, but Jade started freaking out.

"What does that mean?!" she demanded, and Madison approached her and whispered something in her ear. Jade cringed, and cried out, "AAARGGHH!" She proceeded to hide under a table, and the rest of the girls laughed.

Finally, later that night, the girls were about to go to bed, when Madison's dark side was discovered. They had all climbed into bed, and Jade had turned off the lights, when Madison suddenly screamed.

"Valissa, get the fudge off of me!"

Jade turned the lights on, and revealed Valissa with her arms wrapped around Madison's neck. She was screaming like crazy, and then Mrs. Wayne came in the room.

"Nobody cares about what's going on in here! Now, shut the fudge up!" she screamed. She then slammed the door, to the shock and amusement of the other girls. After a few seconds, they all laughed.

"Well, that was an interesting day," Jade commented. She turned off the lights, and soon, all the girls were dead to the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Latecomers and A Fighter

**Here it is, InsaneMiako &amp; Gamzee777!**

* * *

_Had a dream, I was king, I woke up, still king..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Miss Holmes, Miss Kecum, Miss Sparklebottom, Miss Rogers, and Miss Uioko, here are your class schedules," the secretary at the office said, handing Jade the schedules.  
"Thank you, ma'am," Jade said politely, handing a schedule to each of her friends. They then turned on their heels and left the office.

As they walked to the cafeteria for breakfast, Madison looked at their schedules.

"What's the schedule like?" Sparkle asked.  
She looked it over again. "Eh, okay, if you like athleticism."  
"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.  
"We have Captain America for first period."  
"We have my dad for first period?" Jade asked.  
"Yep. Then we have my dad for Detectives. Shouldn't be too bad. Then we have the good Doctor for Social Studies. After that we have Mrs. Wayne for Health."  
"Mrs. Wayne teaches Health?" Valissa asked.  
"Apparently. Then lunch, and after that we have Catherine's cousin for Biology."  
"Oh, we have my cousin? Cool," Catherine said.  
"Then we have Mrs. Rogers for Espionage -"  
"Oh, sweet, we have both my parents," Jade remarked sarcastically. "This is going to be so fun..."  
"And last period we have Athletics with Rainbow Dash."  
"Not the ideal schedule, but okay!" Sparkle remarked as they sat down.

As soon as they finished eating, the bell rang.  
"Aw, shoot," Valissa said. "Well, better get this over with." They got up, and started walking to class.

"This is it," Catherine said. "Let's go inside, and enjoy -holy shoot!"  
"What?" All the girls dashed to Catherine's side, and stood with their eyes wide open.

The room was pretty much looking at a palace training hall, complete with golden pillars, blue sky, and even clouds.

Jade looked at the huge room, unblinking. Then back at the schedule. Then at the room number. Then at the huge map on the back of the schedule.  
"Oh..."  
"What?" Sparkle asked.

"This is Thor's bedroom..." Silence. Then...

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Sparkle cried. "Before a demigod comes running at us, throwing a magical hammer!" They ran out of there, down the hall, practically screaming, until they got to the room they were supposed to be in.

"This had better be the right room," Valissa declared, panting.  
Jade looked at the schedule again. "This should be it."  
"'Should' being the key word here," Madison said.  
"Let's just go, we're late anyway," Jade groaned. "Oh, man, dad is going to read me the riot act..."

"It won't be too bad, right?"  
"Trust me, he is not how the media portrays him."  
"Well, if it's any comfort, neither is mine." She turned the knob on the door, and they walked in.

He was taking roll, and looked at the girls walking in with his head cocked to one side. When he laid eyes on his daughter, Jade, his eyes widened.

"What do we have here? Latecomers? Jade, I'm almost certain I didn't raise you like that," he remarked.  
"They printed the room number wrong," she blurted out hastily. "We ended up finding Thor's bedroom."

"Mmm. Well, either way you and your friends are being counted late, and on the first day, too. Now, take a seat on the floor."

It was as Madison sat down that she realized, there were no desks. But there were punching bags, mini fighting arenas, and speed bags. She looked around the room, and realized that there could be one thing that this guy did well and could teach about, and that was fighting. Oh no, she thought. If there was one thing she sucked at, it was combat.

"Sparkle?"  
"Yeah, Maddie?"  
"This is a combat class, isn't it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh, shoot."  
"What's up?"  
"I suck at combat..."  
"You'll be fine. Trust me."  
"I trust no one."  
"...You should trust me."  
"No."  
"Miss Holmes? Miss Sparklebottom? Do you have anything you'd like to share with the class?"  
"No!" they both replied unanimously.

"Well, stop talking." As he walked away, Jade shot them an apologetic smile.

"Alright, Miss Kecum, can you please come up? I need to demonstrate some stuff to the class."

"Yes sir," she replied, "I'm coming." As she walked up, Valissa's hushed whisper made her turn around.

"Good luck!" she whispered again.

"Miss Uioko..."

"Sorry!"

Catherine walked up, several pairs of eyes trained on her. Some boy wolf whistled at her, to which she glared at him. She approached the center of the room, and looked up at her teacher.

"Yes sir?"  
"Your file suggests that you know how to fight. Can you show us a few moves?"  
"Yes sir." As she spoke, she slipped on her fingerless gloves, whipped out a Pokèball, and threw it, elegantly maneuvering her arm into the air as she threw it. "Megarayquasa, go!"

He lept from the Pokèball he was contained in, and immediately grew to his typical size. "Take him down!" Catherine shouted. "But go easy! I don't wanna get arrested!"

He rammed straight into him, and pinned him down on the floor. Meanwhile, a tall, lanky hedgehog with black quills, a black shirt, blue jeans, and gold rings on his wrists suddenly burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Rogers...! Oh. Did I miss something?"

Jade was laughing like a madman, and rolling around on the floor. "Good job, Catherine! Good job!" Her dad just rolled his eyes.  
"You missed everything," Madison told him, smiling. It was at that moment the bell rang for the next class.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and Snake Pits

**Enjoy.**

**P.S.: There are some hard words in this chapter...thanks a lot, Madison. ㈸3**

* * *

_Don't believe me, just watch...!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Please Maddie, please tell me this is the right room," Sparkle moaned. "I don't want a replay of last period..."

"It should be. This has 'Sherlock Holmes' written all over it," she said.

"What happened to '"should" being the key word here'?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. It died with that other fail."

They opened the door, and walked in. Their teacher, Mr. Holmes, was sitting down, reading a newspaper and trying to solve the crossword puzzles.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, Madison," Sherlock replied flatly. "How was your day?"

"Dad, it's not that time of day."

He spun around, looking out the window, then at the clock. "It isn't?"

"No."

"You guys are on a schedule?" Sparkle asked.

"Yes," they replied unamimously.

"Deal with it," Madison added. Sparkle just shrugged, Jade facepalmed, and Valissa rolled her eyes.

As the bell rang, Mr. Holmes shut the door, and locked it. "Take that as a lesson," he said. "Anyone who is late will stay late." At that moment, a couple kids started banging on the window, and he just walked away.

"Glad that wasn't us," Sparkle muttered as Mr. Holmes just started speaking in his own language, teaching them how to use a microscope to identify different chemical compounds in an apple. Most of them just stared blankly at him, but Madison quickly grasped everything he was trying to teach. To everyone else, it just sounded like "Blah, blah, blah".

"Alright, class, now dissect the apple," he instructed. "What do you see?" Nobody raised their hands, except Madison.

"Madison?"

"The Alpha-Linolenic-Acid and the Asparagine, D-Categin, Isoqurctrin, Hyperoside, Ferulic-Acid, Farnesene, Neoxathin, Phosphatidyl-Choline, Reynoutrin, Sinapic-Acid, Caffeic-Acid, Chlorogenic-Acid, P-Hydroxy-Benzoic-Acid, P-Coumaric-Acid, Avicularin, Lutein, Quercitin, Rutin, Ursolic-Acid, Protocatechuic-Acid, and Silver all make up the chemical compounds of an apple," she said. The others just blinked stupidly.

"Correct, now, how many chemicals did you count were in that apple?" Once again, Madison was the only one who raised her hand. Mr. Holmes sighed. "Madison?"

"Twenty two."

"Correct. Madison, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, as for the rest of you..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(One airborne dose of laughing gas later...)

"A SNAKE PIT?!" Sparkle screamed. "I don't want to die!"

"I am never again trusting Madison with my life, EVER!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Someone DO SOMETHING!" Valissa yelled.

"Can't you see I'm TRYING?!" Jade retorted, shooting all the snakes she could. "My stingers don't reload just like that!"

"Why do you call your guns 'stingers' anyway?" Sparkle yelled over the noise.

"They're wrist mounted plasma guns, designed by SHIELD to go with the whole 'Black Widow' concept. Now, shut up and let me focus!" Jade yelled back, then continued fighting the snakes with ease.

"Outsmart the snakes!" Sherlock and Madison were yelling.

"You want outsmarting? I'll give you outsmarting!" Catherine yelled. "Mewtoo, go!"

Mewtoo came up to help Jade and whoever else was trying to fight the snakes. "Mega evolution!" Catherine commanded, then Mewtoo picked all the snakes up with his psychic abilities, and snapped them all in half.

"Problem solved," Sparkle declared. "I am never doing that again!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were drinking English tea, and conversing like nothing had happened.

Valissa glared at them, and they turned around.

"What?" Madison asked. Jade crossed her arms, Catherine got out another Pokèball, and Sparkle growled. The bell rang just in time, otherwise Valissa would've stuck both of them in the snake pit.


	6. Authors Note

Dear people,

I have run into some recent trouble with my parents. I have broken a few rules in getting my fanfiction account, and I feel like my parents are onto me.

I was not allowed to get an account. I did that on my own, secretly. I know, it makes me sound deceitful, but my friends were bugging me to post. So, I did.

Now, my parents will catch me if I continue to post my chapters. It's not an if, it's a when. And doing this will get me in so much trouble...

Therefore, I can no longer post fanfiction on this website. I will continue to write, and hopefully one day return to this website, but currently, I cannot.

As for my stories, I have also lost them. I had planned to post them, but I checked my google docs, and they're gone. I would assume my parents are behind this, but I can't be sure. So I will rewrite them, and will post them once I am certain that my parents trust me enough to let me be on my own.

I will also continue to read fanfiction. If you see me with the name PrincessFirestar, it's me.

HighFunctioningFabulous, Purplecat77, and Gamzee777, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ㈶0

-The Phoenix


End file.
